The present invention relates to pressure sensors in general and in particular to a pressure sensor that eliminates the use of a diaphragm between the sensor and pressure to be measured.
Conventional devices for high pressure measurement in severe environments rely on a diaphragm in conjunction with a pressure sensing element. Various pressure sensing elements have been used such as strain gages, piezoresistive devices and semiconductor based sensing elements. These devices are constructed such that the diaphragm is positioned between the pressurized process media and the pressure sensing element. The diaphragms are subject to mechanical fatigue and therefore limit the service life of conventional high pressure sensors. A diaphragm free high pressure sensor as presented herein is therefore desirable.